FWEADL Team!
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: The hyper force meets a new team! I seems someone has a crush on someone! But I'm not tellin' who! I'm the leader of this team and with the help of the hyper force and some friends they WILL defeat S.K bonehead!Chapter 8 up Chappie 5 UPDATED!
1. The FWEADL team&The dream

Chapter 1: The FWEADL team&The dream

Hello, I know I'm starting on alot of stories, but I'm soon going to be finished with 'White Magic'! So, I went ahead and started this story! So...

FWEADL Team: On with the story!

* * *

The hyper force was in a battle with mutant Mandarin, and losing! 

"Ahhh!" Sprax cried has he was flinged into a wall, Nova & Antauri were the only ones still standing and they were losing!

"So, what's the plan?" Nova asked Antauri, while she had her robofists ready for battle

"Fight." he simply said and cried "Claw Disropter!" and he slashed Mandarin

"Alright. Lady Tomahawk!" she cried and punched Mandarin, but he just flinged them both into a wall and he went towrd the 2 and raised his sword ready to strick&kill!

"Aqua...BLAST!" a deep yet high female voice cried and a water that looked like a bullet hit him and he hit the wall!

Then a female monkey landed in front of Nova & Antauri; she had light purple, with pink eyes, she had a silver choker with a blue sapphire on it, she had a purple bow on her tail, & she had a pink ankle band on her ankle!

"What?" Antauri said looking at her

The light purple monkey faced them and said "Do not worry, I will protect you."

Then Mandarin set another attack at them! This time it hit a forcefield and Mandarin bounced back!

The light purple monkey smirked and said "Kai, many thanks"

"No prob, Sheka!" a childish male voice said and there appeared a earth green monkey with sky blue eyes, he had a necklace with a green japanese sign for earth, he had green wrist bands, & on his tail he had a Sky blue tail band!

"Shall we?"

"We shall!"

The 2 named Kai&Sheka went back to back and put their index fingers in the air and they cried "Water & Earth Attack!" and the earth shook and water&rocks went out of the earth!

Mandarin went flying! They turned to the hyper force and Sheka said "We shall expain everything..." she nodded to Kai and he nodded back and they both snapped and they were transported to a ship, but not the super robot!

"I wonder where Meeca is..." Kai said "She must be in the kitchen..."

----In the kitchen----

The 7 monkeys and human walked into the kitchen and saw a 11-13 girl, she was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and a blue stripe that goes around the middle,she had dark, Dark brown hair in a braid held back by a white ribbon, white round clip-on earrings, a dark purple choker with a white sapphire on it, a aqua blue mini skirt with blue pants, black boots ankle high, a cape with a star holder, & brown gloves, she was holding a white cup with a yellow star on it and it as filled with coffee...

She was about to drink it when out of nowhere some water swept it out of her hands and it went into Kai's! The dark, dark brown haired girl glared at Sheka, and Sheka said "Now, Meeca! You know you can not drink coffee, because you get so, hyper that you could run a maraton in under 5 secounds!"

Meeca kept glaring at her and saw the hyper force and said "What the heck are they doing here!"

"We saved them"

"Well save them the trouble, by showing them the door!"

"Meeca..."

"((Sigh)) Fine, whatever. You better tell Airako, Li, & Fea."

"Alright" she turned to leave, and turned back to Meeca and pointed at her "...and **no **coffee!"

"Alright, alright..."

"Good."

They left and Meeca mumbled to her self "And Sheka says I find trouble..." then she got up and poured her selve some orange jucie insted

----In Airako's Lab----

Airako was a sky blue monkey with earth green eyes, she had a blue choker with a grey stone on it, she had a earth green bow on her tail, & she wears green wrist bands. She was working on a new excpirement when the door slid open and there stepped inKai followed Gibson, Chiro, & Sparx, while the others went with Sheka.

"Kai, what trouble did you bring this time?" she said facing the 4

"Oh, so I bring a disstroctive animal into the robot 1 time, and you can't drop that!" Kai said walking over to her

"It distored half the ship"

"...so..."

"Fine, just tell me who they are!"

"They are Gibson, Chiro, & SPRX-77 or Sparx..."

"What's wrong?"

"There are 3 more..."

"WHAT!"

"Don't hurt me!"

"((Sigh)) Fine, was it O.K with Meeca?"

"Yes..."

"Fine, but they need to stay out of my lab!"

"Whatever..."

Chiro, Sparx, & Kai left, but Gibson stayed and walked over to her, with Airako's back facing him.

"Why are you still here, Gibson?" she asked her back still facing him

Gibson was surprised and asked "How did you know it was me?"

"I air told me..."

"The air?"

"I can control air&wind and I can understand what their saying, so I knew it was you..."

"I see...Your name is Airako isn't?"

Airako faced him and said "Yes..."

"Air, Airako...air is in your name..."

Airako giggled and said "Your the first 1st to find that out."

"I am a scientest, also"

"Is that so? Then can you help me?"

"I would be glad to"

----In the hall way to Li&Fea's room----

Li was a black monkey with a red strip going around the middle of his stomach, he had yellow eyes, he had a necklace with a grey darkness sign on it, & he had dark red wrist bands!

Fea(Fee-a) was a sunrise yellow with a black strip down her back, she had light purple eyes, she had a yellow choker with a bight yellow stone on it, she had a yellow bow on her tail, & shealso hadlight purple wrist bands on her wrists!

Li was bouncing around and doing cartwheels and Fea was watching very annoyed. Antauri, Nova, & Otto were confused from the black monkey acting like a 5 year old. Sheka shook her head and walked towrds them and said "Li, Fea!" Li stopped and fell to the ground, because he was on the seiling and Fea just stared behind Sheka and went past her

"I think you have some explaining to do, Sheka" Fea said examaning them

"Um, yes. Fea, this is the hyper force. Meeca said that they could stay here awhile." Sheka said

"Where are they gonna sleep?" Li asked

"Well, there is 6 of them so each of them can sleep in one of our rooms." Sheka said

"6?" Fea asked

"Yes"

"O-kay..."

----That night----

"Alright! Chiro can sleep in Meeca's room, Antauri can sleep in Sheka's room, Otto in Kai's room, Sparx in Li's room, Nova in Fea's room, & Gibson in my room!" Airako anounced and everyone went into their seperate rooms

----Meeca's room----

Chiro&Meeca entered the room and it was a sky blue room with yellow stars everywhere, a white desk with a black spinning chair, a blue moon chair, a white book case full of manga books, a brown night stand with a blue ranio/C.D player, a pail blue bed with white horses on it, she also had an alarm clock on her night stand, a white tiled bathroom, and a white closet.

"Wow..." is all Chiro could say

Meeca hopped onto her bed and chiro sat on the spair orange bed that's in every bedroom. Meeca said "What?"

"I like you room..."

"Thanks"

"Hey, thanks"

"For what?"

"For letting my team&me stay here."

"No prob!"

She went into her bathroom and came back wearing a pink t-shirt with 'Cheeky Monkey' written in green letters, light blue pants, no socks, & her hair down.

"You can get ready in the bathroom"

"O.K"

----In Sheka's room----

Antauri and Sheka entered the room. It was light purple with a pink bed, a li'l tree in one corner, a poster with a white wolf on it, a brown desk, a brown night stand, & she had a closet and bathroom.

Antauri laid down on the silver bed and closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw pink eyes watching him and he jumped.

Sheka giggled and said "I am sorry that I scaried you"

Antauri saw her levetating and said "That is alright"

Sheka sat on her bed and smiled.

Antauri was confused and said "Is something wrong?"

Sheka shook her head "It is nothing"

Antauri cupped his hand around her chin and looked at her straint in the eyes "You can tell me anything"

Sheka blushed a little and turned away to hide her blush, but Antauri saw it, but did nothing except lay down on his bed again and closed his eyes alowing him to fall into a deep sleep...

_"Mwhahahaha! You can not save her, Antauri!" Skeletion King said _

_"Yes I will!" Antauri yelled back and slashed him with his claws, but skeletion king hit him into a wall_

_"ANTAURI!" Sheka cried with tears in her eyes_

_'What is going on? Why is Sheka crying?' _

_Sheka ran over to him and shook him "Antauri! Please be alive!" nothing "Antauri..." nothing "ANTAURI!" still nothing_

_Sheka lended closer and closer until they kissed, and she broke apart "Antauri, you can't die, you just can't...I-I love you..."_

_'Sheka loved me?'_

_"Please, Please don't die..." she rested her head on Antauri's chest and heard no heart beat "No...Antauri..." _

_Sheka faced S.K with anger in her eyes and she attacked and attacked S.K until they both couldn't fight..._

_"Antauri...why? Why did you have to die? Why..."_

Antauri's eyes flung open and sat up and panted for air and looked around the room then at Sheka, who was fast asleep

_'What did that mean? Does Sheka really love me or was that just a dream? What! That blush when I was talking to her! She does love me!' _Antauri thought then he went back to bed and would talk to Nova about it tomorrow. Why Nova? Because she's a girl and this is about girls and love!

* * *

End of Chapter 1! 

I hope yall liked that! I will update all my stories on June 28th or 29th! Byeee!

All: **Please Review and Bye!**


	2. Nova&The Question

Chapter 2: Nova&The Questions

Alrighty, I typed chapter 2! Oh, and thanks _schtroumpf _that I put it in the wrong catergory...I put it in the wrong lauguage...Oh, well!

Kai: Can we get this party started already!

Li: Yea! I want to flirt with Nova!

Me: I'll start it...((Glares at Li)) What was that?

Li: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Uh...no...

Me: That's what I thought!

Li,Tai,&Me: On with the story!

* * *

The next morning Antauri went to the FWEADL's training room and Nova was training there.

"Nova..." Antauri started and Nova turned to him

"What's wrong, Antauri?" Nova asked as she saw a hint of fright in his eyes

"I would like to talk to you baout some...thing..."

"O.K"

They walked outside and sat under a shady Sakura tree (Cherry Blossom Tree) and Antauri looked at the ground

"Antauri...Is this about a girl and love?" Nova asked and Antauri went wide-eyed and he turned to her

"...yes..." Antauri said and blushed a little

"Who?"

"Um..."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"You don't want anyone to know that you love someone"

"Yes"

"Is it Sheka?"

Antauri went wide-eyed again and blushed

"It is!" Nova said

"Yes..."

Nova giggled and said "You 2 make a perfect couple"

Antauri blushed harder and smirked "And you and Sparx make a perfect couple also"

This time Nova blushed "Well...I...uh..."

"Relax. I will keep you secret if you keep mine"

"Deal!"

They shook hands and Nova asked "So, what excaly did you want to talk about?"

"I had a dream last night and I do not know what it means...I think Sheka likes me has much as I like her..."

"As in 'Love'?"

"Yes"

"What was the dream?"

Antauri's hand formed a green and black ball and he put it in her head and she had the vision of the dream and she gasped

"That was the dream..."

"I think the dream was trying to tell you that Sheka likes you..."

"I am not sure..."

"Antauri!" a voice called and they saw Sheka running up to them

Nova nuged Antauri in the side and whispered in his ear "You need to tell her how you feel...good luck"

Then Nova got up and walked away and Sheka sat beside Antauri and asked "Are you and Nova...together...?"

"What! Oh, no! Nova is just a friend..." Antauri said

Sheka took a sigh of relife and looked up and the tree "Are the sakuras just beatiful!"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura...it means Cherry Blossoms in japanese!"

"Oh" of course Antauri already knew that, he just wanted a topic to talk to her with "Sheka..."

"Yes, Antauri"

"I-I just wanted to tell you I-I lo..." then Otto and Kai popped out of nowhere and pounced in front of them and Antauri fell face first into the ground thinking _'Drat! I almost told her!'_

"You can tell me later, Antauri-San!" then Sheka got up and walked with Kai & Otto

"Aw, Man! You almost told her!" a voice said and Antauri looked up and saw Nova sitting on a branch and looking down on her in love friend

"I know that!" Antauri said

"Well you can try again tomorrow!" then she jumped of the branch and landed next to Antauri

Antauri smirked and said "And when are you ging to tell Sparx?"

Nova blushed and said "When he tells me..."

"He has tried before..."

"Twice..."

Antauri smiled and took Nova's hand and said "Well...at least we both have the same problem"

"Yup!"

And they walked to the ship with Antauri thinking _'Thank you Nova. You are always there when I need you. Excpesily in love...'_

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

Sorry, if it seems more like Nova/Antauri insted of Nova/Sheka...I couldn't help it! It was the perfect seen for friends or brother/sister!

Nova: Still...

Antauri: ...

Me: Well what do we say?

Nova, Me, & Antauri: **Please Review!**

**And see you on June 28th or 29th! BYEEE!**


	3. Hello, Hello!

**Chapter 3: Hello, Hello!**

**Yo! Meeca here, back from the unknown world of...France...(Stares at the page)**

**Chi: What's wrong?**

**Me: It's just that...I was suppose ta type what I did for the mouth I was gone, but...**

**Chi: But...**

**Me: ...but...there's nothin' ta tell...**

**Chi: WHA!**

**Me: I had a horrible, _HORRIBLE_, time...**

**Chi: How was it horrible?**

**Me: (Takes out a list atleast 10, 20, 100 pages) I have too much to complain 'bout...**

**Chi: (Anime Sweatdrop)...wow...**

**Me: BUT! I did get ta think 'bout new chappies and stories! (Takes out another list (Shorter))**

**Chi: (Stares blankly at me&the list)**

**Me: ...I had alot of free time...**

**One-Shots:**

**1. KK Love / Kqge FINALLY tells his true love how he really feels, but will she like him back? Love really is a mystery...**

**2. Album of Memories / Kiyo and Meec' find an old album and find out it's an album they made in the past! Now their looking through some old funny memories...**

**3. Breakdancing Trio/ There's a breakdancing trio? A certain character comes to visit 'cause her brother never visits her, so the team finds out a startling discovery!**

**Full stories:**

**1. Sister/ A sister visits her brother that has been keeping secrets from her, will her bro survive without her finging out the truth?**

**2. Music Fun 2: Compition / Music Fun's back and better then eva! You can vote! Who will win? No one, proably, will know...**

**3. Finding a...Princess/ A soilder visits the team and tells them that he is looking for the princess of Bushido! Now the team is on yet another mission...**

**4. Warrior/ Nova has been keeping a little secret from the team and now she has to tell them the truth! But can she handle that?**

**Role play story:**

**1. Chi? Future Child/ Antauri, Nova, and the team find a young robot monkey on a search, but some how Nova dosen't trust her? Is this little monkey keeping a secret? Fing out!**

**(I nearly died laughing doing this)**

**Cast:**

**Nova - Serena/Sailor Moon**

**Antauri - Darien/Tuxedo Mask**

**Chi - Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon & Black Lady**

**Gibson - Amy/Sailor Mercury**

**Sparx - Raye/Sailor Mars (Me: Their waaaaaaaaay too oppisite...)**

**Otto - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Me: Oh, yea! One of my fav. characters is playing my other fav. character!)**

**Chiro - (Try not to laugh too hard) Mina/Sailor Venus**

**Neko - Diana**

**(Please don't die laughing from this three!)**

**Midnight - (FW your gonna luv me for this) Michiru/Sailor Neptune**

**Kage - Haruka/Sailor Uranus**

**Mandarin - Setsuna/Sailor Pluto**

**(LOL LOL LOL Whee Fun!)**

**Meeca - (Yes, me) Hotaru/Sailor Saturn (Couldn't find a good character for this character, so I chose myself! Hotaru-Chan is my other fav.)**

**Shia, Whitemoon(Novs mom), Taiko(Novs dad), Flare -Bunny'sfamily**

**Cast needed:**

**Luna**

**Artemis**

**Catzi**

**Bertie**

**Wiseman (The evil one...)**

**Prince Diamond**

**Sapphire**

**Prizma**

**Rubeus**

**Emerald**

**Avery**

**Chiral**

**Achiral**

**Note: The story is gonna be mangas 4-7 with a bonus chapter with Midnight, Kage, & Meeca (Their not in 4-7, weep!)**

**Me: I think that's it...Well, I'll update my stories and start new ones so...**

**Chi&Me: Please keep reading and REVIEW!**


	4. Truth&Roaches

Chapter 4: Truth&Roches

Chapter 4! Alright! We're also gonna have a lil guest visiting to help me today...heheheh...

Sparx: And who would that be?

Me: Noneya!

Sparx: Your weird... (Leaves room)

Me: Pround Of It! Oi...

Matthew: Hello, Meeca.

Me: Hey, Matt...(Stares at Matt) EKKKK! (Starts panting) Where did **you **come from!

Matthew: Nova let me in.

Me: Sheesh...Well...thanks Monkeymaniac for letting me borrow Matt!

Matt&Me: On with the show!

* * *

Sparx sighed while he thought _'Why haven't I told Nova yet?' _he wondered the halls, then he bumped into the person he wanted to see last; Nova. 

"Oh hey, Sparx!" Nova said smiling

"H-Hey, Nova...uh...BYE!" Sparx said and ran off

Nova stood there confused, but shrugged and walked away.

Sparx rounded a corner, but to see two pairs of glaring eyes.

"Sparx!" Meeca screeched and right next to her was an army green monkey with navy blue eyes.

"M-Meeca? M-Matt?" Sparx said nervously

"We need to have a little talk, Sparky!" Matt said and he and Meeca dragged Sparx outside to a sakura tree(i add sakura trees too much...)

"What's the talk about, and why is Matt here?" Sparx said

"Matt's here to help me" Meeca answsered

"You **have **to tell Nova!" Matt said

"Tell Nova what?" Sparx asked

"Not play dumb, Sparx! You have to tell her your true feelings!"

"WHAT! Are you nuts!"

"...No..."

"But **your **going to be nuts when I'm through with you!" Meeca said and pulled up her sleeves

"O.K, O.K! I'll tell her!" Sparx yelled

"That's better..."

"To Nova!" Matt cheered and pushed Sparx to were Nova sat

"Good-Luck!" Matt and Meeca called and hid in a bush

"great..." Sparx mumbled and walked slowly to Nova

"Hey, Sparx." Nova said facing him

"Hey, Nova..."

"What's up?"

"I have to tell you something..." he sat down next to her and moved a little closer

"Yea?"

"I just wanted to tell you I...I l-lo..."

Then Li popped out of now where and said "Hey, Nova! What to go train!"

Matt and Meeca fell face first into the ground and Sparx froze

"Sure, see you later Sparx!" then she ran with Li

"**That **was not apart of the plan!" Matt said as he and Meeca walked over to Sparx

"Note to self: Hurt Li until he can't sit down for a week, no, a century!" Meeca said

"I'll make sure to remind you that. You O.K Sparx?" Matt said looking at him

"Sparx?" Matt said again and waved his hand infront of Sparx's face

"He's just going through the 'Love' faze..." Meeca said

"'Love' faze?"

"Yup, this is faze 1: Shock."

"I'll **never **be able to tell her!" Sparx cried and cried on Matt while Matt anime sweatdopped

"That's faze 2: Crying"

"LI IS A DEAD MONKEY!"

"Oh, there's faze 3: Anger"

"Please tell me there's a faze 4!" Matt said and hid behind Meeca from Sparx's anger

"No, there isn't. Unless it's 'Killing'" Meeca said

"Great..." Matt said and looked at Sparx "Um, where's Sparx?"

"Huh?" she looked at where Sparx was **suppose** to be "Uh...Oh great! Sparx is going to kill my piolet! Lets go, Matt!"

"Uh, I would like to stay **away **from the angry Sparx, if you don't mind..." Matt said

Meeca glared at him and growled "Well, if you don't come you'll meet the angry Meeca!"

Matt anime sweatdropped "Uh...Lets go!"

----With Sparx, Li, & Nova----

"Sparx? Are you O.K?" Nova said and the angry Sparx was about to pounce on Li

"H-Hey, dude! Look I don't know what the heck your angry about, but go hunt down a cimpmunk or somthin'!"

Sparx just growled louder and Meeca&Matt came in and saw the growling Sparx and Matt went to Nova as Meeca took be breaths

"Are you O.K, Nova?" Matt asked

"Yea, I'm fine, but about Sparx?" Nova asked back

"Er...he's going through one of his...fazes..."

"Oh..."

"Meeca? What are you doing?"

Meeca just inhaled some air and screeched "SHUT UP, YOU TWO!"

Matt & Nova covered their ears and Sparx & Li fell down on the ground with pain from the screech

"That's much better. Now, Sparx don't kill Li and Li don't intrupt Sparx and Nova when their talking." Meeca said in a calm voice

"That right there, that was wrong." Matt said

"Yup, on so many levels." Nova said and then a roach crawled across the floor

"A roach?" Nova said

"Uh, oh..." Li said and Matt, Nova, & Sparx stared at him

"What, it's just a roach" Sparx said

"Yea, it is just a roach, but..."

The 4 looked at Meeca who was staring wide-eyed at the Roach and then she looked at the ground

"Take cover!" Li yelled and transported the other 3 outside the door and they peeked in

Meeca was still looking at the ground then her head shot up and she started throwing fireballs at the roach screeching "DIE!"

Matt, Sparx, & Nova anime sweatdropped and turned to Li

"She **hates** roaches, she "claims" there "evil". She she **tries **to kill 'em with her fireball, and the roaches never saw the next day..." Li said and stared at the screeching Meeca

"What's going on here!" Sheka said and came running

"Guess." Li simply said

"Roach?"

"Roach."

"Oh, boy."

"Yup."

Then it was silent except for panting and flopping on the ground, they picked in and saw Meeca on the ground panting. She pointed up and panted

"The roach (pant) is in a happier place (pant)(pant)"

Everyone anime sweatdropped and Sheka put out all the fire made by and a certain 'Roach Killer' (Mwuhahahaha!)

"Meeca your the weirdest..." Li said

"I know, and proud of it!" Meeca said and sat up and stared wide-eyed and a corner and everyone looked where she was looking and moaned

Standing right there was the roach with not even a scratch on it!

Sheka held Meeca back so she wouldn't do the same thing, again.

"Um, I have a question!" Sparx said

"What?" Matt asked

"Do roaches wear pink bows and lipstick?"

"Eh?" everyone said and Sparx was right! It had red lipstick on and a pink bow on it's head!

"What? You act like you've never seen a girl roach before!" the roach said

Everyones jaws dropped and they went wide-eyed.

"That ain't a roach! That's a mutant roach!" Meeca said

Everyone nodded and stared in disbelif and Antauri came in and saw them staring at something and his head tilted to the right

"What is wrong?" he asked and everyones' heads turned slowly to him with wide-eyes and jaws dropped "Uh..."

They pointed to the roach and he stared at them like they were crazy "It's a roach."

"Not just **any **roach! A **mutant **roach!" Meeca yelled at her brother

"A mutant roach? Meeca, I know you hate roaches, but there is no such things as "mutant roachs""

"But it's true!"

"Meeca"

"But Antauri!"

"(Sigh)"

"It's true!" everyone yelled and Antauri anime sweatropped

"Uh..."

"Um, excuse me. I'm trying to find my owner. Have you seen him?" the roach asked

"No." Antauri awnsered and turned back to the group then his head jolted back to the roach "It talked!"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" everyone yelled

"Who is your owner anyway?" Matt asked

Kai and Otto rushed in and Kai gave out a sigh of relife "There you are, Miyoka!"

"Why hello, Kai! I've been looking for you, then this crazy human attacked me with fire!" Miyoka said

"Fire? Uh, oh..." Kai said and turned to the group "Uh...I can explain!"

----With Kai and Meeca in Kai's room----

"You **have **to get rid of it!" Meeca scoulded

"No! She's my pet!" Kai yelled "Beside **you **said to always be nice to animals and to **never **get rid of them!"

"Well, yea! Animals! That is not an animal!"

"I don't care! I'm keeping her!"

"No! I will not stand a roach in this ship!"

"Meeca!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"N-O!"

"MEEEEEECA!"

"NOOOO!"

Kai looked hurt and ready to cry and he formed tears in his eyes and Meeca froze

She sighed and said "I'm sorry, Kai. But you just can't keep her. You know when I see a roach I kill it."

Kai just sniffed and stared at the ground

"You want the best for her right? Well, what do you think is best for her? Me trying to kill her or her being free?"

"She's staying!"

"Kai! Didn't anything I say get through that thick skull of yours!"

"Your not gonna kill her!"

"You bet that!"

"No, really! You can't kill her!"

"Kai! Get rid of her!"

"Meeca she's indistructible(sp?)!"

"No you...eh?"

"She's indestructible! You can't kill her!"

Meeca slapped her forehead and moaned "shoot..."

"So...can I keep her!"

Meeca sighed and said "As long as you keep her out of my site, yes."

"YAY! ALRIGHT! Did you hear that, Miyoka! Your staying!"

"(whispers) I hate myself..."

"EEEEEKKKKKKK!" a voice screamed

"Wha?"

The 2 ran into the main room and saw Sheka clinging onto Antauri and Li laughing with a pole that had a fake spider on it!

Meeca slapped her forehead and said "LI!"

Li dropped the pole and scratched the back of his head "Oh, uh, Meeca...there's a funny story to this!"

"You know Sheka hates spiders so leave her alone! Or else!"

"Or else what?"

Meeca grinned evily

Next thing Li knew he was on the floor with Meeca sitting on his back backwards and holding his legs back as far as she could and Li yelped in pain

Everyone laughed at Li's pain

"Can you please stop clinging to me?" Antauri asked Sheka

Sheka saw she was still clinging onto him and blushed "S-sorry..."

"It's alright..." Antauri said and they both blushed "Um, Sheka...I've been meaning to tell you that...I..."

Then Fea jumped in front of Sheka and said "Come on Sheka! I've got to show you somethin'!"

They ran off and Antauri sat there and sighed.

"You can try again tomorrow or tonight" Nova said and Antauri nodded

* * *

End of Chapter 4!

Shoot! I didn't put any Airako/Gibson fluff or Airako/Kai fluff! Aw, man! (Turns to Sparx) And you!

Sparx: Me?

Matt: Yea, you! You still didn't tell Nova! This is you 3rd time, too!

Sparx: Man, Meeca and my own brother are out to get me!

Matt&Me: Yup!

Sparx,Matt,&Me: **Please Review!**


	5. Cast

**Chapter 5: Cast...**

**Hello, everybody! Meeca here! I just need to say this--**

**Demon 1: Hurry up, Meeca!**

**Me: As I was saying! I need--**

**Demon 2: Say it, pwease!**

**Me: I need--**

**Demon 1&2: Say It!**

**Me: That's it! (Grabs the 2 by their collar and takes 'em out of the room)**

**Kiyoshi: Huh?**

**(Squeals of fright and strugling was heard)**

**Mandarin: What the heck was that!**

**Me: (Comes back in with a big smile on my face) (Hears squeals again and frowns) (Murmmurs) Petit Monstre, Peccolo Demone, Demonio--**

**Shia: What are you saying, Meeca?**

**Me: I'm just saying Little Demon in different languages.**

**Mandarin: Oh, come on! Their not _that _bad.**

**Me: (Glares) Their twice as bad as Zujou!**

**Mandarin: Shoot.**

**Me: Yea. Now as I was saying--**

**Gabby: MEECA! YOU TIED YOUR OWN COUSINS TO THEIR BEDS AND STUFFED APPLES IN THEIR MOUTHS!**

**Me: They were lil pigs and Gabby told me to feed them healthy food. They also wouldn't take their naps...**

**Gabby: NEVER TREAT THEM THIS WAY AGAIN YOU HEAR!**

**Me: Your right! (Evil Face) Next time I'll tie 'em to a fishing pole and feed 'em to the fishies...hehhehhehheh...**

**Gabby: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!**

**Me: Fine! Ms. No Fun! Anyway! I need to tell y'all (Shifts eyes) I need more cast for my story 'Chi? Future Child!'**

**_Cast needed:_**

**Luna - Blackrose's O.C Luna**

**Artemis - Blackrose's O.C Ember**

**_Evil Cast:_**

**Catzi - Herself Blackrose**

**Bertie - Blackrose's O.C Sam**

**Wiseman (The evil one...) - My O.C Robon**

**Prince Diamond - Blackrose's brother Hayabusa**

**Sapphire - Blackrose's O.C Honey**

**Prizma - Blackrose's friend Emily**

**Rubeus - Blackrose's O.C Mika**

**Emerald - Blackrose's friend Betsy**

**Avery - Blackrose's O.C Chaheeroh**

**Chiral - Blackrose's O.C Kiko**

**Achiral - Blackrose's O.C Shadow**

**Me: That's it! (Hears a crash) That had not been what I thought it was! See y'all! (Turns to the sound of the crash and stands up) You lil demons better hope you didn' break anything...FOR YOUR SAKE!**

**Demon 1&2: EEEEPPPPP!**

**_Please Review and help me with my cast!_**

**_Note: And if you do want your O.C in it then I'll update this page. Bye-Bye!_**

_**Note/Note: That's all the members I need!**_


	6. Secret Almost Told?

**Chapter 6: Secret Almost Told?**

After Meeca had kicked Li into next century, she and Kai went to take a nap, Sheka meditated with Antauri (Of course), Li and Sparx were planning a prank for Sheka&Antauri, Nova and Fea were training, and Otto & Chiro went for a walk. As for Matt, he was getting a little friend...

(In Sheka's rom)

Sheka opened her eyes and looked around.

"Is something wrong?" Antauri asked looking at her

"It is just...too quiet..." Sheka said and glared at the door

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. When it is **the **silent, it means Li is up to something..."

Antauri stared at her and then the door blankly and he went out of levitation and walk to the door Sheka was glaring at.

"Wait! It might be a--" Sheka started, but she was too late. A bucket of pink dyed water fell on Antauri's head leaving him a pink/silver color.

Sparx and Li were on the floor laughing their heads off to the sight of Antauri.

"...trap..." Sheka finished and walked up to Antauri and then glared at Sparx&Li to shut up.

Sparx and Li got up and walked away laughing. Then Li quickly turned around and snapped a picture and turned back laughing.

Antauri growled and glared at the 2. Sheka just sighed and pulled him back into her room.

(With Sparx&Li)

"Oh, that ws rich!" Sparx laughed

"Yea, did you see his face when that bucket fell on him!" Li laughed

"Yea, that was hallarious!"

They kept laughing and Li pulled out a picture.

"What's that?" Sparx asked looking over Li's shoulder

Sparx saw the picture and burst out laughing. It was a picture of Antauri after he got soaked.

"I took it while we were walking." Li explained and laughed with Sparx

"We could use this--"

"For blackmail!"

"We think alike. Though I never thought a black monkey with dark powers could have this much fun!"

"Hey, I might control darkness, but I can still have fun!"

"Good point. Lets show that picture to the others!"

"Yea!"

With that they ran to where the others were.

(In Sheka's room)

Sheka had a dry towel in her hands and a wet towel beside her and she was sitting behind Antauri on the floor. She was trying to get the pink water off of Antauri's head and also tried to take out the pink dye. So far, it wasn't working...

Down the wall way was Meeca, she was comeing to Sheka's room to see why Sparx and Li were laughing so loud. Those 2 woke her up. Kai was still asleep though. He sleeps like a rock. She entered to room and froze in her tracks as she saw Antauri's head covered in pink water.

"Whoa! What happened here!" Meeca said and walked over to them and sat on Sheka's bed

"Sparx and Li had a little fun" Sheka answered and kept trying to get the dye out

Antauri mumbled something, but no one heard him.

"Why are you using a rag? Why don't you just use your water powers?"

"No, my powers can not do that"

"Can't you do something, Meeca?" Antauri asked/growled

Meeca blinked a couple of times then answered "I could, but I might melt your head" then she formed a fireball in her hand

"I MENT WITHOUT YOUR POWERS!"

"Oh, then yea. I do." Meeca said and de-formed (If that's even a word) the fireball and left the room

Sheka and Antauri looked at each other in confusion.

Meeca came back with a bottle of blue liqued and she went into Sheka's bathroom and turned on the water.

"What...is she doing?" Antauri asked

"I am not sure." Sheka answered then Meeca turned of the water, came back out, pick up Antauri, went back in, and--

"GAH!" Antauri screamed

And Meeca dropped him into the water.

"Hold still!" Meeca ordered as she drenched him in water "You needed a bath anyway!"

"I fell insulted!" Antauri said wincing from the hot water

"Good" then Meeca took the bottle she just had and poored some on Antauri's head and scrubed his head

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, YEOWCH!" Antauri complained while Meeca kept scrubbing

"Stop being a big baby!" Meeca said and kept scrubing

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH! STOP THAT!"

Sheka was watching the whole thing from the door way and said "That's odd. Meeca in usally gentle..."

"That might be true, but she's not to me!" Antauri said then sighed with relif when Meeca stopped.

Meeca got a bucket and filled it up with REALLY hot water and poured it on Antauri.

"YEOWCH!" Antauri cried so loud, all of Shuggazoom and Earth could hear it

_'I love my life' _Meeca thought and grinned "Well, the dyes out! And now your sqeaky clean!"

"She's right, Antauri" Sheka said and watched Antauri hop out of the tub and dry himself with a towel, he was more red then silver from that water now.

"Speaking of baths, I'm gonna go take on now. Sheka, make sure the others don't kill each other" Meeca said and looked at Sheka

"Alright" Sheka said and Meeca walked to her room "Are you alright, Antauri?"

"Yea, except for my sore body, I'm just perfect..." Antauri answered and passed her and hoped onto his bed groaning

Sheka Anime sweatdropped and sat on her bed and started to meditate.

(In the hallway)

"Hello, Meeca-oneesama!" a voice called and Meeca turned to see cute little Sunset running up to her

"Hey, Sunset! What are you doing here?" Meeca said and bent down to 'Set's level

"Darkness-oniisama dropped me off so him and the team could go on a dangrous mission"

"Oh, O.K! I was just going to take a bath, what to take it with me?"

"Okie dokie!"

They walked into Meeca's room and saw Kai **still **sleeping on Meeca's bed. Meeca rolled her eyes and took some clouthes from her closet and she and 'Set went into the bathroom.

(In the main room)

Matt was near the front door waiting for someone. There was knock on the door and Matt answered it to see XM.

"Alright, XM! Ready for opperation: Sparx/Nova love!" Matt said

"I was born ready!" XM answered and she followed Matt to where Sparx was.

(Back in Meeca's room)

Meeca and Sunset came out of the bathroom with Meeca wearing a light blue chinese dress with blue chinese pants under it, chinese shoes, her hair in a hairstyle that looked like Sailor Moon's, and she had her green, star necklace. While Sunset wore a sky blue dress with sky blue shorts under it.

Meeca streched and said "That bath felt nice!"

"Yup!" Sunset agreed then opened the door and they both saw Matt&XM run by

"Say what?" Meeca asked and looked at her bed, which Kai was **still** sleeping on "That boy can sleep!"

Sunset& Meeca ran out and ran after Matt&XM.

(With Sparx)

"Dang, I have nothin' else to do!" Sparx complained

"You could tell Nova you love her!" A voice said and Sparx turned to see Matt&XM, Sparx cursed and turned to run, but bumped into someone else

He bumped into Meeca and Sunset, he was surrounded.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!" the 4 scoulded

"FINE! Sheesh, I'll tell Nova I love her O.K, but how am I suppose to do that?"

The other 4's eyes widened as Nova walked up behind Sparx

"You think I can just walse right up to--"

"Uh, Sparx..." XM started

"--her and just say--"

"Sparx!" Matt warned

"--'Hey, Nova. I've been meaning to tell you something! I love you!' You think I can just do that!"

"SPARX!" Meeca scoulded

"WHAT!" Sparx said and turned to see Nova then he turned back with wide eyes

"I was going to say Nova was behind you, but I think you found that out." Meeca finished and the 4 walked away and hide in some bushes

"You...love me?" Nova asked and Sparx turned back to Nova nervous

"Um, well...yea. I do..." Sparx said and blushed

Nova smiled and kissed him. Sunset and Meeca's jaws dropped and XM & Matt cheered

"Well, I love you, too" Nova said and walked away

Sparx turned slowly and speechless, and then he jumped into the air and cheered

"I DID IT! I DID IT! FINALLY!" Sparx cheered

"Well, that was an odd way of telling some one you love 'em..." Meeca said as XM and Matt cheered with Sparx

"Uh, huh." Sunset agreed

"Wanna go get some chocolate?"

"Sure!"

They walked away from the 'Cheering Trio' and went to the kitcion to find some chocolate.

(Back into Meeca's room)

Kai stretched and sat up. He yawned and jumped off the bed.

"That was a great nap!" Kai said and a picture slipped out of his green wristbands

He left the room not noticing the lose of the picture and went to Airako's lab.

The pictured showed him and Airako when they were little and when they were very close friends.

(In Airako's Lab)

"Gibson, could you, please, hand me that test tube." Airako said and Gibson handed her the test tube "Thank you"

"Your welcome. Um, Airako..." Gibson said

"Yes?" Airako asked and looked at him confused

"I just wanted to tell you...I-I--" Gibson started, but was stopped when Airako kissed him

They broke apart and there standing in the door way was a broken hearted Kai.

"Kai?" Airako asked and Kai looked at the ground

Kai turned and ran out of the lab.

_'Eh? Was that a tear in Kai's eye?' _Airako thought and looked at wear Otto was standing

"Is something wrong?" Gibson asked

"I...don't know. I better see what is wrong with Kai" Airako said and she ran out her lab and went to find Kai

(In Meeca's room)

Meeca entered after letting Otto take care of Sunset and saw that Kai wasn't on her bed anymore

"He musta woke up and went to Airako's lab" Meeca said.

She knew that Kai was in love with Airako, but never told her. She also knew that Airako did love him, but she never imetted it to anyone or even herself.

"Huh?" Meeca asked and she saw a picture on the ground "Kai, must of dropped this, I better give itback to 'im"

She went to Kai's room and saw that Kai was on his bed crying. She was confused and walked over to him.

"What happened, Kai?" Meeca asked and took him in her arms

He cried him her arms and managed to say "I saw Airako kiss Gibson! WAH!"

Meeca eyes widened and she patted his back and said "It's O.K. The only reason she did that was because...because...um..."

Meeca didn't know what to say then she remembered the picture, she took it out of her pocket and handed it to him

"You dropped this in my room." Kai took the picture and glared at it and was about to shred it when Meeca stopped him

"Let me go! Let me shed it!" Kai said through the tears

"No." Meeca said calmly and she hugged him "Don't give up on her, Kai. Don't give up on her."

"I love her..."

"I know. I bet she loves you, too. She's just...confused."

Meeca got up and left he room. Airako then came in.

"What do you what." Kai asked without looking at her

Airako took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry. But you have to stop loving me."

Kai's eyes widened, then there was a flash of light and Airako and Kai dissapeared and Meeca rushed back into the room

"Where are they!" She paniked and ran to Sheka's room, where Sheka and Antauri were.

* * *

End of Chappie 6!

Oh, yea! I'm good! I made Sparx/Nova, Airako/Gibson, and even some Airako/Kai fluff! I good! the next chappie will be mostly about Airako/Kai. And Antauri might tell Sheka how he feels about her!

Sunset: Yay! I'm this chappie!

Me: Yup! Now I have all the cast I need for 'Chi? Future Child!' story. Thanks to Blackrose. But I have no idea when I'm gonna start that story, besides I have alot of stories to finish now, so it might take awhile! Sorry! Please be paitent! Oh, and--

Sunset&Me: **Please Review!**

**Chapter 7: Confusing Love**


	7. Confusing Love

**Chapter 8: Confusing Love**

Kai opened his eyes and groaned. He looked around and saw he was in a dougen of some sort. His eyes then fell onto Airako laying beside him. Her eyes started to opened and she looked at Kai. Then they heard the door opened and they looked at it.

"Welcome." SK said and smirked

Kai and Airako glared at him and they growled. SK laughed evily and formed a portal. The 2's eyes widened as a the portal showed the whole team beat up and on the ground. The only 2 standing was Meeca and Chiro who were back-to-back surrounded by formless. Chiro looked in better condition then Meeca. She had burnt marks all over, while Chiro just had a few buises and scratches.

_'Fire Bombs!' _Meeca cried, but her attack was shot right back at her and she colasped onto the ground.

_'Meeca!' _Chiro cried _'Monkey Fu!' _Then the fishion ended when Chiro was thrown into a wall.

"Your probably wondering who they are fighting." SK started "I shall show you..."

Then the portal showed Kai and Airako themselves, but their fur was darker and their eyes were emotionless.

_'Earth Crumble!' _Kai cried and shot Chiro and Meeca again

_'Air Bullet!' _Airako cried and also shot the 2

The portal faded and Kai&Airako couldn't believe their eyes. They had really hurt their friends. SK then left the speechless monkeys to think. Tears formed in Kai's eyes and he curled up in a ball. Airako looked at him and growled. She slapped him across the face.

"Pull yourself together, Kai!" She scolded and Kai looked really hurt "Sheesh, I could've been paired up with anybody, but insted I was paired up with you!"

"Love." Kai whispered

"What?" Airako asked

"Love, SK is trying to get to us because of love."

"Why on earth would you say that!"

"Because I love you, you love Gibson and he loves you back..."

"Didn't I tell you to stop loving me!"

"Yea, but even if you did say that, I will still love you no matter what."

"Argh, you are so impossible!"

Kai watched as Airako stomped to the other side of the dougen and sat down, her back facing him. Kai rested his chin onto his knees and thought back:

_Flashback_

_Meeca was in her room listening to some music and humming to it, when Kai walked in. Meeca blinked then turned down her music._

_"What's up, Kai?" She asked_

_"Meeca, can you tell me about falling in love?" Kai asked_

_Meeca blink in confusion, sat back, and went into deep thought._

_"Well, I guess you can say it's like a dream."_

_"A dream?"_

_"Yea, but it depends on who your in love with."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You see if you love the right person it's a dream, but if you like the wrong person it's a nightmare. It depends on how you look at it."_

_"Really?"_

_"I guess. That's what I think of it, but why take advice from me? I've never accually fallen in love. Why did you ask?"_

_"I really like somebody and I just wanted to know."_

_Meeca smirked and said "It's Airako ain't it?"_

_Kai was shocked. She had accually knew about it._

_"How did you...?"_

_Meeca snickered "It was obivous to me. I found out when I first met y'all."_

_Kai smiled and looked at Meeca's radio. He listened closely. Meeca noticed this and turned up the volume. Kai closed his eyes and listened. A certain part of the lyrics caught his ears and Meeca sang it:_

_'What was I thinking baby  
Should've seen the writting on the wall  
Never thought you'd ever leave me  
Now I know  
What were you trying to tell me  
I thought about everything you said  
Ever since you walked away boy  
Now I know _

There's no other way to say it  
Baby please let's not delay it  
Boy I know you feel the same it's in  
your eyes  
Since you've gone my heart's been missing  
I hope that you will listen  
Boy without you I won't make it one more night  
Take me back I was such a fool I'm dying without you'

_Meeca stopped singing and said "That song's called 'Now I Know' by Jessica Andrews. She's one of my favorite top 10 singers."_

_Kai smiled then left the room leaving a now confused Meeca._

_End of Flashback_

Kai looked at Airako and sighed. _'Maybe, from what Meeca said, Airako isn't for me. 'Cause this is becoming a nightmare!"_

Kai's heart was now turning black and his fur started to turn darker...

----At the ship----

Meeca gasped and stopped right in her tracks. She was still running to Sheka when she felt Kai's dark heart. She looked into space and said:

"Oh, please, Kai. Don't let SK take over you..."

----Back with them----

Kai suddenly gasped and he blinked. He then thought of something:

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Meeca!" Kai called_

_Meeca turned and asked "Yea?"_

_"Do you think Airako will ever like me?"_

_"Sure, if you try hard enough and tell her."_

_"But what if she doesn't like me?"_

_"Trust me. She does like you, she just doesn't want to attmit it. You have to try harder and help her see her true feelings for you!"_

_"Right! I'll try my hardest, Meec'!"_

_End Flashback_

Kai smiled and the darkness left his heart and his fur turned normal. He will try his hardest and win the battle between love and confusion. He'll do **anything **to make Airako see her love for him. That's just the way true love works...

* * *

End of Chapter 8!

There y'all go! Yay! Kai/Airako-go!

Beth (from Petit Princess Yucie): Oi.

Me: (Blink Blink) Oh, hey, Beth! When did you get here! Shouldn't you be with Yucie and the others?

Beth: Do me a favor, Shut up.

Me: Puff! How ruuuuuude!

Beth: (Sigh)

Beth&Me: **Please Review!**

**Chapter 9: Just Plain Confusion**


End file.
